


Infinite

by aqueerion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Photography, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueerion/pseuds/aqueerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pictures were his life, his muse if you will. He lived through the lens and when he looked through it he saw beauty that would normally be missed or looked over. There was beauty in everything, just sometimes you had to look for it and that’s just what Eren did. He found the allure in even the simplest things and became fascinated with it and on some rare occasions, entranced by it. But none as rare as when he found his the most important work he’d ever capture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request for my dear friend Nory.  
> I'm a little rusty on writing fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy the ficlet!  
> There will be a second chapter eventually, possibly more.

       The day was as any other- sunny and humid enough for people to take shelter in buildings for the relief of the chilled air. Though this never seemed to bother the young photographer. In fact he rather enjoyed the weather. His days were filled with brisk walks from his small flat on the corner of Rose and Maria to the Grand Wall Park a few blocks down the road from his home, taking photos of anyone and anything that caught his eye. Many things caught his eye though, so the normally ten minute walk turning in a forty minute commute most of the time. Not that he minded though.

  
       Once he arrived at the park he’d just sit and watch everything and let the sun beat down on his already tanned skin, causing him to almost glow in the warm rays. Even without the sun’s assistance he glowed though. Anyone he’d even met would agree with this. His personality was a rare one to say the least. He held the most charisma of anyone they had the pleasure to meet. Everyone longed to talk to him, acknowledge him if they passed, or just to be close to him. He brought out the best in people, and that was something to be cherished.

  
       Currently though, Eren was caught up in a formality in his daily ritual. At the moment he was sat at an outside table at one of his favorite places to eat when he decided to tear away from his work. But he wasn't there to eat. No, he wasn't even hungry but something was making his stomach growl, or flutter rather. For across the street, on a little elevated patio where yet another cafe had seating, was the object of his attention. Fiddling with the camera he pointed it to the table on the far left and sitting closest to the edge, zooming in on a dark-haired man who was sipping on what he could only guess was some sort of coffee and reading a book which the title just barely bypassed the zoom of the brunette’s camera.

  
       The man was gorgeous. His hands were slender, his hair sleek, and his expression stoic with the occasional smirk as he turned the pages of the novel. It had been love at first sight for Eren. The moment he laid eyes on him he knew he wanted-needed-to know him. Something about the man just.. clicked with the brunette. He longer to talked with him, stare into his eyes, and give the occasional flirtatious touch. But currently he was nothing but an admirer of the beautiful man, much to Eren’s disappointment. Normally he wouldn't think twice about walking up to someone out of the blue and have a meaningless conversation with a stranger, but this time it was different.

  
       When he first met the man, or rather spotted, he was poised to catch a photo. His camera was pointed down a busy sidewalk and ready, but just as he was about to take the shot a man walking towards him lifted his head. Gray eyes met green and that’s all Eren needed to know that he needed to know him. Despite the fleetingness off the glance his heart was already racing and the shot was ruined. None of that mattered to him though as his gaze followed the man, watching him enter the cafe he was currently sat at.

  
       He didn't know this man, but he was going to and with a sudden burst of courage he stood. Grabbing his bag, he headed across the street. His gaze drifted to the man that sat above him and shock washed over him, causing his stepped to stagger. The man was staring back at him, a small smirk of interest and a humorous glint in his eye played on his face.

  
       Maybe the shot wasn't ruined after all.


End file.
